


6 Valentine’s in Effie Trinket’s life

by jisoomes



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisoomes/pseuds/jisoomes
Summary: Happy Belated Valentine’s Day!This story was very last minute, and I feel like it shows (proof I can’t write without planning? Probably lmao). But I hope you all enjoyed it anyway, even if Hayffie were too busy being steamy to let me write anything worthwhile :PI was actually going to post a different Valentine’s Day story but I got sick and am still no where near finished haha. I have been meaning to post more but I am not very good at sticking to promises it seems -_- I am trying to work on some bigger stories but it is taking me a while... But rest assured I am not just hoarding all the Hayffie (for once lmao).Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the kind of ooc Valentine’s Hayffie :)
Relationships: Haymitch Abernathy/Effie Trinket
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	6 Valentine’s in Effie Trinket’s life

_**1** _

The rose was thrust in front of her with no grace.

Glaucus Eliades stood at the end of the extended hand, a smile from ear to ear printed on his face. He wasn't even looking at her, instead his gaze was focused on the crowd quickly forming around them in the playground.

Effie jutted her chin higher in the air with more confidence than she felt. This was the first time she had ever had a Valentine and it just _had_ to be Glaucus. He was chubby and short and he found it funny to make fart noises with his hands in the middle of class or to run around like a hooligan.

When the rose was waved in front of her face once more, demanding an answer. She simply wrinkled her nose and glared.

"Yes?" She asked Glaucus. He hadn't even asked her anything yet, _always so rude..._

"Would you be my Valentine?" He asked after a moments pause. The crowd was deadly silent, waiting patiently for her to stomp her foot or tell him off. All eyes were on her and it was thrilling but daunting at the same time. 

Effie scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest and straightening herself up like she had seen her mother do whilst talking down to somebody.

"I have standards," she declared in a grown up voice. She looked Glaucus up and down with a distasteful gaze before turning on her heels and marching through the crowd. 

There was chatter behind her, cruel laughing at the denial. For a second Effie feels bad, second guessing the grown up approach...

Then her friends rush to gather around her, gasps and hushed sentences about how amazing she was. 

She stops worrying after that.

_**2** _

Effie eyes the flowers and chocolate in Leto Dardanos' hands with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

It's not that she doesn't love him, he's her first serious boyfriend and she _thinks_ she loves him more than anything. He is handsome, rich and most of all from a family higher than hers. Her mother adores him.

But he's standing at someone else's apartment with flowers and chocolates on Valentine's Day.

She was never supposed to find out. She's just left her photoshoot early to see if he wanted to go out for dinner. She only came by this street because she stopped off to buy some lingerie for afterwards. Because thats what girlfriends do, right? Buy sexy underwear to wear on special occasions just to spice things up...

If she hadn't had bothered... If she had stayed at the shoot longer...

She'd have never known he was seeing somebody else.

It's obvious this isn't a one time thing, a first date. Something casual that she can easily stop before it's began. Because the door opens and Effie watches the shocked other woman squeal and take the flowers, pull him towards her in a practiced move so she can kiss him...

Effie closes her eyes and counts to ten because she's not about to cry in public. Not whilst he's across the road from her embracing someone else like they're oxygen and he can't live without them.

It hurts. It hurts more than she cares to admit but she grits her teeth. Stops her lips from wobbling and takes a brisk step forward. Keeping her eyes on the pavement even though it's hard to resist looking at them...

Every so often she loses the self control and glances at the door until the woman pulls him inside with a carefree smile. He's obviously surprised her with the gifts.

She will surprise him too.  
Because when he gets home from his date, she's going to have packed up all his stuff.

And later, her mother calls and berates her. Tells her that men will always cheat and that Leto was so good to her. That she should just find somebody else on the side if it bothers her that much. That most relationships are simply appearance based in the Capitol. 

She hadn't expected her mother to be on her side. But it upsets her anyway. The faint hope that her mother would tell her she did the right thing and that she deserved better is dashed... It brings on another wave of hurt and frustration. Why does she always get her hopes up like that? 

Effie stops listening after a few minutes, she hangs up despite the lecture she knows she's going to get the next time she meets her mother and wraps her arms around herself. Her mind is working in overdrive, imagining whether he's taken his girlfriend back to their apartment, whether he's been lying the whole time or if it was a recent thing...

She pours herself a heavy glass of wine before she drives herself insane and downs it as fast as she can. She pours until the bottle is empty and then she collapses on her sofa. 

Drunk and wondering why she always has the worst Valentines. 

_**3** _

The sound of the elevator broke the awkward silence in the penthouse.

Haymitch was drinking across from her despite the fact she had lectured him that morning about not drinking too much. She couldn't blame him - their tributes death hadn't been nice. The arena was a desert and their female tribute hadn't managed to find water. It was a slow and pitiful death. Their males wasn't much better, he had been attacked by mutts...

Effie wanted to drink too, it was tempting to reach over and pour herself a glass. Her mouth was parched at just the thought and she couldn't stop replaying their deaths. She should have done more but she was tired and had accidentally slipped to Haymitch that she would find a sponsor to give some water. 

She wasn't sure if he knew what she was planning to do or not. He was hard to figure out when it came to how aware he was. He acted like he knew everything and she couldn't quite believe he did. But he hadn't let her out of the penthouse so he probably did know her plan. Effie didn't understand his reluctance about it. If it could save their tributes then what did it matter? Lots of other teams slept with sponsors for gifts, she was an escort after all...

He hadn't spoken to her since they had argued, instead choosing to drink in silence. Pretending not to look at the blank television screen...

When the elevator dinged she stood up, glared at him when he shot her an irritated glance. 

"Stop policing me," she snapped because she was sick of him watching her every move. "They are both dead now, what do you expect me to do?" It was harsh, sure. But it did the job, Haymitch shrugged and slumped further down into the seat in a sulk.

She left the living area without so much of a backwards glance before bumping into an Avox wheeling in a cart full of teddy bears and chocolate. A cart which Effie eyed with disapproval and reached a hand out to stop. 

"I will take this," she told the woman before she could take it anywhere. The gift would do nothing but annoy Haymitch, she already knew. Better to take it to her room - or perhaps the tributes room - to dispose of as quickly as possible. He wouldn't like gifts being sent to her when their tributes had just died...

The Avox nodded and made herself scarce. It was a good thing because just as she left, Effie heard the heavy footsteps of Haymitch walking to the hallway.

"The fuck is that?" He asked, grabbing the card before she had a chance to open her mouth. "It's for you," he spat with disgust, throwing the card in her direction and picking at the chocolates...

Effie didn't protest him eating the chocolate, she wouldn't touch it anyway. She was on a diet.

Her hands quickly picked the card up, opened it quickly to find out who in Panem would send her a gift like this...

 _Caius Dankworth,_ the name forced her to let out a frustrated sigh. She had met him during the Victory Tour. Augustus Braun had been paraded around so much and with the reminder of what happened to Finnick Odair she had found herself in need of a distraction. 

He wasn't her usual type. He was only ten years older than her and he wasn't that well off. It had always meant to be a fling but she had found herself enjoying his attention. She had broken up with him just after Valentine's Day. He had brought her a massive bear and jewellery and dinner... It had scared her off because she hadn't wanted something serious and he had acted like they were. 

"He your boyfriend?" Haymitch chuckled with his mouth full. She wrinkled her nose in response to his manners. "Pretty cheesy..." He remarked, picking up a stuffed bear and laughing. "Will you be mine?" He asked in a squeaky patronising voice. It irritated her more than she would have liked.

She was already irritated, because this was the fifth gift from Caius she had gotten since she had broken up with him six months ago. He wouldn't take a hint apparently.

A glance in Haymitch's direction showed him holding the bear out, shaking it lightly with an amused smirk. The red heart in between the bears paws holding the message going blurry from the movement... Effie snatched the toy before she could stop herself.

"Never told me you had someone," Haymitch said casually when she didn't say anything in reply. It was said casually but she could read between the lines. 

They never discussed what happened between them even if it was becoming more common. This year he hadn't even bothered starting an argument, simply slipping into her room after the reaping. They had stopped saying it wouldn't happen again because it always did. It was always never spoken of again afterwards.

"I don't," she replied frostily. She was irritated enough with the gift, she really _didn't_ need him to suddenly decide he wanted to talk about whatever was going on between them.

"What's all this then?" His tone was accusing and that was all she needed to grab the cart.

"Why does it matter?" She challenged back and when he wasn't immediately forthcoming with an answer, she stormed off to the kitchen. It wasn't a room she went in often and it took her a moment to find the bin. But when she did, she started dumping the bears and chocolates in by the handful.

"Maybe 'cause we don't always use protection, yeah?" Haymitch spat, following hot on her heels. "And I don't wanna be that guy, sweetheart. If you have someone..." He trailed off when he spotted what she was doing. "You're wasting food."

"I wasn't going to eat it anyway," she informed him, the cart was almost empty now and the bin would need to be emptied before they had dinner. She made a mental note to tell one of the Avoxes... 

Faced with no other distraction, she faced Haymitch's angry face and glared.

"And for your information, I always used protection with him. I got tested before the games anyway, I'm clean. Don't worry." She marched off back down to her room, anxious to have a moment alone.

There was no such privilege because Haymitch continued to follow her closely.

"What do you want?" She sighed once they were outside her room.

"You're upset," he commented in a strange tone.

"I'm frustrated because men won't leave me alone!" She snapped. She passed a hand over her face and closed her eyes, willed herself to keep composure because ladies never lost their tempers...

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?" Haymitch challenged. "If I had known..." He trailed off again, looking uncomfortable and angry.

"Because I am not," she insisted. "And what I do in my personal time is none of your business, if you will excuse me, I will see you later at dinner." Effie didn't hesitate to close the door in his face, desperate for a moment to collect her thoughts.

Dinner was a tense affair, Haymitch had gone back to ignoring her and without the tributes there was nobody to make conversation with. She picked at the meat and vegetables on her plate, not really hungry...

Eventually she pushed the plate away and took a big gulp of her wine. The movement caught Haymitch's attention and he frowned at her full plate.

"You're really leaving all of that?" He spat with the same irritation as earlier.

"So you do have a voice," she replied dryly instead. Taking another sip of her wine. "Are you still annoyed with me?"

"Your boyfriend sent roses," he informed her monotonously. She glanced around for a vase full of flowers and frowned. "I threw them out, left a card apologising for Twelve's loss too, he's an asshole." Without asking, he reached for her plate, picking up his cutlery again and tucking in as if he had a right to finish her food...

"He is not that bad," she argued because he truly wasn't. He had been nice to her the whole time they had been seeing each other. He was only hassling her now that they had broken up. And she couldn't really blame him, she hadn't explained much. Simply fled his apartment with a rushed explanation.

"Thought you weren't dating him?" His mouth was full again when he spoke and it made her stomach churn... 

"I'm not." She was exhausted, too tired to put in the same fight she had hours earlier. 

"Then why is he sending you gifts?" He asked insistently, swallowing audibly and grabbing his own drink with unsteady hands. He must have been drinking while she was in her room - she wasn't surprised. 

"Why does it bother you so much?" Effie complained. "I don't understand why you are treating me like this. I've already told you I am not dating him, I do not owe you an explanation. We do not mean anything to each other." She stood up after that, ready to make another quick exit to her room. 

"Yeah?" Haymitch said in a dark tone, standing up too. The challenge was clear and suddenly the tension in the room changed. She watched curiously as he walked over to her side on the table, moved the napkins set out by the end of the table and towered over her. Her mind was racing, trying to draw a conclusion for his puzzling behaviour. He trapped her between the table and his body and that's when she finally understood.

"Are you jealous?" She scoffed. His eyes were dark and it was obvious he was furious. He didn't reply to her, instead placing a hand behind her, caging her in more. She refused to be scared away, looking straight into his eyes in defiance. His gaze fell on her lips and a triumphant smile bloomed across them. "You _are!_ "

The end of her words were muffled with his lips. She gave as good as she got, pressing herself harder against him. Biting down on his lips and smiling when it tore a groan from him.

He responded by pushing her harder against the table, urging her to jump up. And she did, only because it allowed for him to stand closer to her...

"Are you really dating him?" He asked breathlessly against her lips. When she frowned he kissed the corner of her lips, her cheek. Trailing kisses down her neck to distract her. 

"No," she insisted, pulling on his hair to bring his lips back to hers. "I am not, why do you care so much?" The words were whispered against his lips and she wasn't surprised when he captured hers again without answering. 

He pushed her down on the table, hands wandering down to her waist to bunch her dress up. She impatiently lifted herself onto her elbows, pulled his shirt up as far as it would go and pouted when she couldn't undo the belt with one hand...

"I don't," he told her finally when he pushed her hand away. Taking care of his clothes himself. "I don't care." 

She didn't believe him but she let him prove to her how much he _didn't_ care.

_**4** _

Effie closed her door gently and glanced around the empty living room. Placing the take out she had brought back on her kitchen island before listening out for a telltale sign Haymitch was there.

"Haymitch?" She shouted loudly despite what her mother had always taught her.

"In here!" His voice responded. She made her way towards her bedroom, curious as to what he was doing in there.

"I come bearing gifts," she said with a teasing smile when she spotted him. He was seemingly naked and tangled in her bed. Reading a book he must have brought himself because she didn't have anything he would like to read. He hadn't bothered to make it since they had gotten out of it that morning and it made her smile...

"Gifts?" He lifted his eyebrows and hurried to put the book on her bedside table.

"Food," she told him and then she brought the pink bags in her hands up to her face and shook them. "And lingerie."

"Yeah?" He asked with a spark of interest. "In that order?" 

"If you want," she shrugged. She placed one of the bags in her on-suite bathroom to change into later and then walked over to her wardrobe, placing the other one on the floor. "Are you hungry?"

She wasn't surprised when she turned around to find him sat up on the bed. She leaned down to steal a kiss because she couldn't resist, unsurprised when he pulled her down to straddle him...

It was a rare treat to spend so many days with him.  
He had been called to the city like most of the other victors to distract from Annie Cresta's disastrous Victory Tour. Except he wasn't in high demand and apart from important events, he had found himself with lots of free time.

Free time she had no problems filling for him. It had been a little awkward. They still hid behind being casual so sharing meals, living in her apartment together... It hadn't been the most comfortable. The uncomfortableness had quickly gone though when he realised he could spend the whole time in bed with her.

He was supposed to be staying at the Penthouse but nobody was paying close attention to him and it she didn't have much of an excuse to stay there with him.

"I'm hungry for something else," he told her very seriously and she chuckled.

"I'm sure you are..." He leaned in to kiss her again but she drew back with a pout. "I wanted to show you what I bought..." He let out a sigh but let her go when she wriggled off of his lap. "Make the bed and I will be out in a minute," she warned before closing the door. She wasn't sure whether he would actually make the bed but was pleasantly surprised when she heard him moving about. 

She focused on getting changed after that. She had spotted the Valentine's Day collections on her way to get the food and had been unable to resist. Haymitch loved her in red and she loved pink. The heart pattern was pretty and she was certain he would drag her to bed in less than two minutes. 

She glanced at herself in the mirror and frowned when she realised she forgot to bring in lipstick. Haymitch hated her wigs and make up so she had taken it off but she wouldn't have minded some mascara and lipstick. She briefly wondered if she could sneak out and get it, maybe he had gone to check on the food because she couldn't hear him in the bedroom anymore...

"Ready when you are princess!" He called through and that was _just_ her luck... Effie put on a confident grin and ruffled her hair a little before unlocking the door and draping herself on the frame in a hopefully sexy way.

He didn't even waste a second, the minute she was within arms reach he pulled her underneath him. She couldn't help but giggle at his eagerness but they quickly turned to frustrated moans when he started to kiss her all over, refusing to do much more than nibble at her skin...

By the time they managed to get out of bed and heat up the take out, Effie thought her purchase was money well spent.

Eating at her kitchen island still wasn't entirely comfortable but she tried to fill the silence with mindless chatter about her day. 

"Is it all red and pink?" He asked when there was a lull in her talking. 

"Pardon?" She frowned, taking a bite of her dinner whilst he replied.

"The underwear you bought," he clarified with a smirk.

"You peeked," she pouted. "It was supposed to be a surprise." He had the decency to look sheepish. "It's all red and pink," she sighed. She was a little disappointed he had snooped in her other bag. 

"Why?" He took a bite of food, chewing with his mouth open. He still hadn't learned table manners - Effie wasn't sure he ever would. 

"Because its Valentine's Day lingerie," she told him. "I spotted it whilst I was out."

"Valentine's Day?" He looked thoroughly confused. And it was admittedly cute.

"It's just a silly holiday," she told him instead of telling him the truth. He wouldn't understand and would probably take it as a couples thing. She could do without the reminder that they weren't serious. 

As silly as it was, later on when she was safe in his arms and ready to fall asleep, she thought this was the best Valentine's Day she had ever had. 

_**5** _

The sky was grey like it never used to be and it made Effie sad.

The weather wasn't controlled anymore and quite often it was cold and dull in the Capitol now. 

She watched the people below her with a yearning in her stomach. There were bright red and pink displays in shop windows, bringing colour to the grey and dusty streets that hadn't been completely rebuilt yet. Every so often she would spot a man or a woman coming out of them. With bags or bouquets of flowers...

It made her sad.  
This was the first Valentine's Day she had ever spent truly alone.  
It wasn't even the absence of a significant other than was bothering her. It was the lack of human contact in general. Peeta had been discharged not too long ago and since then, she only saw work acquaintances.

Before the war, even when she wasn't dating she would get gifts from companies. Clothing and jewellery for her to wear and show off. A photo of her wearing their items and it would sell out, after all. There would be gifts from adoring fans too.

Even as a child, her grandmother had always bought her a small box of chocolates that she would hide from her mother. Eat one chocolate secretly every few days like it was a rare treat.

She had never been so alone before... The realisation wasn't a new one but it hurt all the same. She didn't know how to exist on her own. She had always relied on people's opinion of her. Her image had been a big focus all of her life. She hated being alone with her thoughts for too long.

She fiddled with the phone in her hand and debated calling the children. But things were still settling in Twelve and she didn't want to impose. Peeta would always be happy to talk to her but she knew he preferred not to be bothered on bad days and she had no way of telling what kind of day he was having now he was back in Twelve. 

She could call Haymitch. The thought came and went before she had time to truly debate it. They hadn't parted on good terms. And even if she did, what would she say? _Happy Valentine's Day?_ She's sorry? There was so much unspoken between them. She wasn't ready to tackle that mess yet.

So instead, she glances out the window and watches other couples celebrate together. Watches the soft smiles and hugs and occasional kisses and mourns the life she used to have. When she would have a reason to smile like that too.

_**6** _

Waking up alone in bed was a rare occurrence these days. She had always been a morning person and Haymitch had always rose at closer to midday.

Which was why she was surprised to roll over and find his half of the bed empty. 

She strained her neck to read the time and found herself even more puzzled to find a cup of coffee on the bedside table instead. 

Her stomach turned with nerves at the unexpected gift. A touch of the mug confirmed it was still warm enough to drink which meant Haymitch had definitely planted it there to distract her.

But from what? Effie wasn't sure. It had been two years since she moved to Twelve and he had never done this before. Was it a good sign? Or was a sign he was planning to do something she would not approve of? 

She sat up, reached over for the coffee only to frown once again when she spotted the frothy heart decorated on top. It wasn't a very good heart but it was clearly a _heart..._

She took an anxious sip and then slipped out of bed. Usually she would just go downstairs in her pyjamas, wake up a little before she got changed. But at the sight of Haymitch's pyjamas thrown across the floor, she decided to change first too. 

With a sigh she picked them up, threw them on the bed and abandoned her coffee to find an outfit for the day. She settled with a cream dress and hoped she wouldn't have to go out for too long because it was still cold in Twelve this time of year.

It didn't take long for her to get dressed and do her make up. She didn't put on half as much as she used to these days. And there was this nervous fluttering in her stomach. Her coffee was still warm when she finished it and took it downstairs to the kitchen. 

She stopped off at the laundry room first and thats when she heard the noises in the kitchen for the first time.

Haymitch was muttering under his breath. She could make out a few curses and it caught her interest. Whatever he was doing was obviously frustrating him...

"What in Panem are you doing?" She asked as she entered the kitchen. Her hand was halfway to putting the cup on the counter when her brain finally made sense of the image before her.

Haymitch was stood in an apron - a ridiculous _pink_ apron might she add - with a icing bag clutched in two hands. On the counter stood about twenty cakes. Some obviously decorated by Peeta, some without any icing and some decorated very messily by who she could only assume was Haymitch.

"You're not supposed to be here yet," he argued with a sigh. He quickly placed the icing down and shielded what he was doing from her. "Brought you coffee so you don't have to come down here..."

"I assumed so," she replied with a grin. "What are you doing?" She abandoned her coffee cup on the counter to steal a cupcake. Unlike Peeta's, the icing was messy and uneven. A squiggly red heart was iced slightly off centre and there were sprinkles every where. "Are you trying to work with Peeta? Because I have to say I do not think you have talent for decorating..."

"No," Haymitch scoffed, taking the cake out of her hand with a scowl. "It doesn't matter." Effie frowned at the insecurity and pried the cake from his hand immediately, placing it back on the counter and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What's going on?" She asked, looking up at him. Batting her eyelashes because she knew it always made him give into her wishes... Sure enough he sighed and wrapped his own arms around her back.

"Wanted to surprise you," he shrugged. "Should've known better, you're far too suspicious."

"Surprise me?" She asked with growing interest. She pecked his lips and escaped his embrace to look past him. Finding equally as bad decorated cakes. Some with red hearts like the one she had picked up. Others with white and milk chocolate hearts. And even one with an _E_ printed on a pink heart surrounded by red sections of buttercream icing... "Haymitch... What's going on?" 

She knew Peeta was working on opening a bakery soon and Haymitch had been spending a lot of time helping him but now she wasn't so sure. _Why was he decorating cakes for her?_

Her heart began to beat hard in her chest. Thoughts of proposals and infidelity rose in her head. Haymitch had never been the type to get her gifts or surprise her. And in her experience, men acting out of character never meant good things.

"Answer me," she asked quietly, panic bubbling in her chest. If he had cheated on her she wasn't sure she could stomach it. But he had never given her a reason to doubt his trust and the thought of a proposal made more sense. Unfortunately it didn't calm her down. She had always known Haymitch wasn't the marrying type. She had made her peace with it. If he was going to propose she wasn't sure what to think of it, they had only _just_ built something healthy together...

"Sweetheart," Haymitch frowned, coming back into her space to gently rub her neck. His other hand found her waist and his thumb drew gentle circles there. "You're okay?" 

"Yes of course," she said gently, leaning into his hand. "What is all of this for?"

"You don't remember?" His frown deepened when she shook her head. "It's Valentine's Day." She glanced up at him, to make sure he wasn't lying and then laughed.

"Really?" She chuckled.

"Yeah," he said, his frown was turning into a genuine smile at her laughing and she _loved it..._

"Why are you making me cakes for Valentine's Day?" She asked, turning around and out of his embrace one again to look at his handiwork. 

"Cause thats what you're supposed to do, right?" Haymitch picked up a notebook from the mess and handed it to her. "Been working with the boy on special occasions he can sell cakes for. Told him he could make Valentine's Day a cake thing in Twelve like it is in the Capitol. We researched it a lot." He bumped his nose against her cheek and then pressed a kiss there. Wrapping his arms around her waist. "Did I do it wrong?" He snorted a little bitterly.

"No," she smiled. "It's very sweet. Thank you." She turned her head to steal a real kiss, not surprised when he forced her to turn around and deepen it... "I don't need surprises you know..." 

"Yeah?" He laughed. "Well good because I'm never doing it again." She pouted at that. "See? I can't win!" 

She pulled him in for another kiss instead of answering, happy when he responded as enthusiastically... He was so sweet sometimes...

She loved it.  
And she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Valentine’s Day!  
> This story was very last minute, and I feel like it shows (proof I can’t write without planning? Probably lmao). But I hope you all enjoyed it anyway, even if Hayffie were too busy being steamy to let me write anything worthwhile :P  
> I was actually going to post a different Valentine’s Day story but I got sick and am still no where near finished haha. I have been meaning to post more but I am not very good at sticking to promises it seems -_- I am trying to work on some bigger stories but it is taking me a while... But rest assured I am not just hoarding all the Hayffie (for once lmao).  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the kind of ooc Valentine’s Hayffie :)


End file.
